The present invention relates to an end structure for a shielding wire and a method of producing the end structure. More particularly, it relates to the end structure for an end portion of braided wire constituting the shielding wire and the method of producing the end portion.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-78071 discloses a prior art end structure for the shielding wire. According to the disclosed method of producing the end structure, an outside insulating rind of the shielding wire is firstly taken off to expose the braided wire and then, the exposed braided wire is folded back to lie on the outside insulating rind. Thereafter, an inside insulating rind is taken off to expose a core line of the shielding wire.
The inside insulating rind of the shielding wire is fixed to a terminal by inserting the inside insulating rind into a retainer part of the shielding wire and sequentially crimping the retainer part and a connecting part of the terminal, so that the core line of the shielding line is electrically connected to the terminal. Then, the so-fixed terminal is inserted into a cylindrical shielding terminal, so that the braided wire is electrically connected to the shielding terminal at the interior of the shielding terminal.
The electrical connection between the shielding terminal and the braided wire is completed by providing a plate spring folded back in the shielding terminal and sequentially contacting the plate spring with the braided wire electrically. The so-assembled shielding terminal is inserted into a housing while fitting a cap to an opening end of the shielding terminal.
According to the above-mentioned terminal management structure, since there is no need to expose the braided wire longer thereby to abolish various works to twist the braided wire, insert them into a thermal shrinking tube, crimp the shielding terminal to the braided wire for electrical connection, or the like, the workability in managing the terminal can be improved.
In the above-mentioned terminal management structure, however, it is necessary to provide the shielding terminal, therein, with the plate spring for electrical connection between the shielding terminal and the braided wire of the shielding wire, so that the structure of the shielding terminal is complicated to cause the troublesome manufacturing for the shielding terminal.
Additionally, the terminal management structure requires to establish a large spring load of the plate spring in order to avoid an incomplete contact of the plate spring with the braided wire. On the contrary, when over-increasing the spring load of the plate spring, it becomes difficult to insert the braided wire into the plate spring. Further, the large-established spring load for the plate spring would cause the braided wire to be withdrawn from the plate spring for incomplete contact between the plate spring and the braided wire.
The terminal management structure further includes a problem that the braided wire gradually comes loose since a terminal portion of the braided wire remains to be exposed with no treatment.